


Control

by darkparadise16



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/F, Hot Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkparadise16/pseuds/darkparadise16
Summary: Set after Bernie's return, got inspired by other's interpretations of a darker, more angsty side to their smutty love lives. So this hot little number was born. A lot less dialogue in this story, wanted to try something different, but will be multiple chapters. Oh and note the rating... this will be more for the end chapter, but still ;)





	1. Car

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this idea wouldn't leave me alone and my imagination just kept adding details so I had to get it written. Quite happy with this so far and some of the rest is already written. Apparently I have a gift for writing smut so just accepting it and embracing it :) This isn't canon and is a completely different take on how a reunion could have gone.
> 
> I haven't forgotten about 'The Unexpected' by the way, I've just had real writer's block with that story, have lost my momentum with it, and want to explore new sides to their relationship (CANON can you believe it?!) so I will be leaving it alone, but will write one last chapter to round things off. I'll make it the best I possibly can for you all but just bear in mind it won't be with my fullest heart or my best written work
> 
> Anyway, let me know thoughts on this one, and as always; thank you. From the bottom of my heart thank you, your comments are what keep me writing

A week and a half after the ‘big return’ and things still weren’t resolved. The moment Bernie returned Serena had instantly felt the pull, like an ice cold piece of her heart had immediately started thawing from the sheer warmth the other woman refused not to bestow on her. Small, caring gestures left on the desk when they weren’t in there together, files filled out at the nurse’s station before she even had to ask, small smiles from across the ward which Serena had to physically stop herself from returning.

 

_Bloody shite fuck_ she had thought by the end of the first day. No interference from anyone, all under strict instructions to _leave the hell alone!_ She knew what had to happen, this tense atmosphere was straining the ward like no amount of bleeding patients could, and yet despite her inability to completely hate Berenice Bloody Wolfe _(pfft, who names their child that anyway?!),_ she was determined to remain completely aloof to any and all feelings. _Punishment? Never said that… but if the hat fits…_

 

Bernie meanwhile was treading on eggshells. Immediately wanting to spill her innermost feelings to the brunette, she had realised very quickly upon her return that if Serena didn’t give a jot then _she had absolutely no dibs on her heart what-so-fucking-ever and should keep her little mouth shut out of fear of doing more damage._ Sure she had tried, twice, to resolve that catastrophic nuclear bomb she had left behind but had been shot down with short, sharp words, mutterings of “Professional and completely unnecessary”. Desperate to confess all had never been a motivation of Major Wolfe (Mam yes mam!) and yet the desire to do it followed her every day, watching out of the corner of her eye for any sign the thawing may be working and the feelings melting slowly underneath to be revealed again. _She had lost the right, obviously, the trust had to be rebuilt. So waiting it is then… let her come to you…_

 

 -------------------------------------------

 

12.37 on a Tuesday afternoon was the precise hour and day Serena took back control. Strolling into the office and steering the rein with steady hands she had casually revealed two won tickets to the theatre curtesy of a nephew who had actually been hoping for the rather extensive collection of puzzles and quiz books hidden amongst those raffle prizes thank you very much. So Serena would take someone to the ball, and in a crafty move had snuck in a smile along with “The ward would be better off I rather think… as would we”. She didn’t hold much to it, but the small tingling feeling in her stomach only intensified as the day went on.

 

Now with only 10 minutes to go until curtains up, Bernie allowed herself to breath, inhaling and exhaling in a wave of dispersed tension. Eyes sought out delicious burgundy and a lip quirked. Serena looked stunning, with matching earrings, delicate black purse and small rose heels to complete the ensemble. Okay, so conversation was minimal, but the relief of sitting this close to her for so long was more than she deserved. Hell, she didn’t even deserve to look at this most incredible creature to ever grace planet earth. There she was in a halter neck black dress, matching heels, oh and small matching bag. Jesus, she must look like a grieving widow… enough of that.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen....”

 

Right, yes, theatre. Silence and continued silent pining it is then…

\---------------------------------------------

 

Cold frosted air blew their faces as they stepped out into the car park. 3 hours, 200 ballet dancers (it really was quite spectacular), and a sneaky fag later and they were hastily crossing to Serena’s Vauxhall with unsteady feet, the ‘accidental’ bumps and brushes against each other’s arms doing absolutely nothing to quell the usual simmering (Okay let’s face it, white hot fucking lust – there…) tension that had been building all night. Diverted glances when the other happened to look in their direction, simultaneous gasps for an entirely different reason than fear when a rather large surprise on the stage had startled a hand to end up on each other’s bodies, and an incredibly sexually charged moment during the interval when their breasts had brushed courtesy of the miniature isles (thank you very much).

 

They reach the car a little out of breath and Serena surprises Bernie (definitely not for the first time that night) by following her round to the passenger side and making a show of opening her car door for her. Bernie offers a small smile, their eyes meeting for the briefest of seconds before she slides one leg in and takes her seat, shivering slightly from the cold.

 

The second her bottom hits the seat, Serena suddenly moves.

 

Joining her in the confined space, their faces are suddenly impossibly close as she tugs sharply at the buttons on her coat, opening it to reveal her cleavage before pulling a lever and pushing on the chair, sending Bernie flying back with a gasp. The door slams shut and Bernie’s bag drops somewhere completely bloody irrelevant to THIS. MOMENT. RIGHT. HERE.

 

Resting her hands on the seat, Bernie gasps when she takes in Serena’s position and the current movement of her hands. Kneeling in front of her, Serena has somehow spread her legs without her noticing and is suddenly smoothing her hands very deftly up over her dress, exposing more and more flesh with every second.

 

“Serena, what…” Serena’s hand shoots up and presses 3 fingers to her mouth. Staring at Bernie intently for several seconds, Serena mutters the only word she will speak during this entire rendezvous, or the 2 that follow after that night. A word full of ironic testament and catastrophic in its delivery.

 

“Don’t”

 

_No – but-_

 

Serena breaks eye contact and removes her fingers, giving her hands the very important task of slipping straight up her thighs to the scrap of material between her legs, yanking it down _\- fuck- was that a growl?!_ Bernie’s imagination struggles to keep up. _Completely aloof one minute and reaching for her admittedly soaking underwear the next… what is this woman trying to do to me?!_ All Bernie can do is gasp with lust and push romanticised thoughts aside. _A bit like her knickers currently residing on the dashboard on Serena’s side of the car, perfectly innocent until they catch the eye of a curious bystander who could walk past at any second and see Serena…_

 

“Oh Goooood”

 

Nimble fingers start brushing against the rough blonde curls covering her pussy, teasing with the softest of strokes over her now throbbing clit, the backs of Serena’s fingernails scraping ever so gently against the sensitive flesh. _Christ I’ve been aching all night, hours of… oh… okay…_

 

Bernie barely has time to register the flutter of pleasure before her body is shifted under Serena’s command, her arse suddenly almost at the edge of the seat, one heeled foot placed on a high corner of the car between the window and the dashboard and the other somewhere between the gear-stick and the radio. Her head slammed back against the seat and she groaned as her hair clip digged into her scalp. _You can piss off thank you very much…_ and that was quickly flung aside as well.

 

Bringing her head down to watch Serena, she flushed with embarrassment at being so exposed, wide open for her scrutiny. But apparently this wasn’t about soft and teasing and she had to hold in a rather loud scream when suddenly Serena’s fingers were opening her folds and her tongue connected straight to her clit. No dillydallying.

 

“Fuck”

 

She couldn’t help the high-pitched expletive, back arching into the warmth of Serena’s probing tongue. It just happened to be in that glorious moment that the hitch of her foot caused by the sensation of tongue-on-clit was enough to press some button or another and trigger some rather wonderfully timed Paloma Faith. _Christ, she wouldn’t be able to hear ‘burn into my skin’ again without recalling every second of this..._

 

Serena started off with hard caresses to her clit before rotating her tongue, making Bernie’s head spin with delicious arousal. The tempo picked up then, her tongue dipping low, and lower still to probe her entrance, Bernie’s hips jutting desperately to push it inside, but of course Serena wasn’t having that. Dragging it back up, she pushed her face deep against her and apparently decided it was time to make her cum already. Taking her clit into her mouth, she sucked relentlessly, Bernie crying out over and over again as the pleasure built and built and the coil wound tighter until she felt Serena’s hands increase their pressure on her hips to hold her steady and her fingers spread her lips that little bit wider. She came with a guttural cry, Serena dipping her head lower to lick at her entrance and catch her juices as they leaked over the seat.

 

It took several moments for Serena to clean Bernie up, softly caressing her throbbing entrance, long licks and swallows. _Fuck oh fuck oh FUCK! Serena Serena Serena…_ it was on repeat, no stopping it now. She wanted to whisper it into the air, a prayer meant only for her. Hyper sensitive from her orgasm, Bernie’s body hadn’t completely recovered, not helped by the fact Serena’s incredible tongue was still playing with her. She found it both incredibly caring and unbearably erotic, clenching her fingers in the soft dark hair. _Christ, that was unbelievable... talk about surprise me Serena._ Feeling the brunette finally pull away and lick her lips, Bernie searched for her eyes, willing her to look at them and smile, even just a naughty one… but she had pulled Bernie’s dress down her legs, grabbed her bag and exited the car before Bernie’s pants had subsided.

 

The opening of the car door was a blast of cold air in more ways than one. She used the time Serena took to get in to adjust her dress, tuck her hair behind her ears and slide the seat forward. As the driver’s door opened, Bernie was still buttoning up her coat, now noticing the cold more than ever before. Pulling her head up to look outside the window she noticed it was completely steamed and quickly let some air in. She felt Serena sit down but didn’t dare look at her. _She regrets it, of course she does. Don’t feel guilty, I drove you to this, pun not intended. My fault._ The atmosphere settled once again with both women clicking on seat-belts and attempting to slow their breathing, that is until Serena noticed the scrunched up bit of fabric still adorning the dashboard. Bernie held her breath, waiting for it to be chucked out the window or flung over to her without a word. Serena’s eyes seemed to light up more then and as her hand reached out and took it, Bernie couldn’t tear her eyes away, watching as she rubbed it softly between her fingers before placing it in her bag with a quirk of an eyebrow. All without one glance of course.

 

_No words. Just…. FFUUCCKKK_

 

Serena started the engine

 

“Wonderful performance wasn’t it”

 

She kept her eyes on the car outside with its bright red lights on

 

“Mhmm”

 

The double meaning wasn’t lost on either of them

 

 


	2. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay... the E rating definitely comes in here... especially towards the end.
> 
> Please remember I did say this is angsty, and this chapter is pretty full of it, but just to be absolutely clear, despite the somewhat forced nature of their sexual encounters it IS consensual. The end of this is pretty brutal though so please don't hate me for that but it's leading up to the positive in the next chapter, I promise!!

And that’s how it continues. Minimal contact and absolute professionalism at work until Serena’s need arises and she takes Bernie once more. Always in her control, never any kisses, and after that first time, Bernie had learned, no names. _No fucking names… I mean really not even a subtle ‘Ms Campbell’? If detached is the look we’re going for after all…_

 

Week 2 saw Serena wake Bernie from her nap in the on-call room with one hand down her knickers pinching her clit in rhythm with her other tweaking her nipple. The only form of visible intimacy was her head falling back on Serena’s shoulder when the sensations became so strong her eyes rolled back in her head. Little did Bernie know that Serena was a hairsbreadth away from brushing her lips against the vein beating erratically against her chin.

 

_Sweet merciful Christ she’s breath-taking_

 

Bernie had rutted uncontrollably, biting her lip until it bled to stop her from screaming, Serena slipping on her mask of ‘Ms Campbell: Queen of fucking control’, acting very unaffected by it all. Simply standing up and walking away with a sway of her hips when she was finished. 

 

It was never talked about, completely ignored in actual fact. Each event a stand-alone heated moment in which Serena took what she needed and Bernie gave it to her without reservation knowing this was her punishment. Neither wanted their first time to be this way, no intimacy or treasured, loving kisses. Bernie had made it so, and Serena knew just how to play her. Wind her up subtly for days so Bernie knew the next heated moment would soon be upon them, a clue or silent look to inform her she would be expected to orgasm again without love or question at some point in the near future. _Well wham bam, thank you mam._

 

And it was agonisingly tragic. Torturous didn’t cover it. Not. Even. Close. Devastation maybe but bitter hurt even closer. Bernie never questioned it, the one time she had tried to communicate with her feelings, round three had happened. Pushed unceremoniously down onto the desk, Serena had shot her down with one hand over her mouth-

 

_This is so hot… but… but… go slow for a second… Serena… Serena!_

 

-and the other cupping her through her trousers, mouth working frantically on her throat and breasts, teeth tugging her nipples until she was writhing from the sensitivity. After she came into her scrub bottoms, Serena had made a point of giving her the only eye contact during this entire arrangement _… thing? ..._ whatever the hell this was, so far, fixing her with a burning look of intent. A warning.

_Try that again and I’ll make you twice next time._ It was all Bernie could do not to cry herself to sleep that night, knowing Serena needed this and sitting in the shadows she realised this was something she could do for her. She needed this control so she would let her have it, regardless of the torture it was inflicting on her.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

The fourth time it was quite unexpected. Serena had been dropping hints all week, making Bernie burn with desire and shame in equal measure, the pure need to have Serena taker her again, make her completely hers was balanced precariously with the overwhelming feeling of deep rooted guilt. And Serena saw it, relished it for quite a while.

 

Despite the hints, the week had come and gone without a single touch from Serena and so Bernie was left wondering on a cold Sunday afternoon whether that was it, Serena had had her thirst quenched, or just grown tired of the game. Something had changed. All encounters so far had been strictly cold and careful, never in the intimacy of each other’s houses… which is what made Serena knocking on her door at precisely 2.17 that particular Sunday so surprising.

 

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise that the second the door was opened, Serena pounced. No words as normal. Bernie was simply pushed against the wall with a gasp as Serena got straight to work. Her trousers were around her knees before she had time to process she was in her flat – _against the rules-_

 

_JESUS!!_

As two fingers were thrust inside her tight pussy, she couldn’t help but cry out, no stimulation making her slightly dry – two fingers stretching her deliciously. She rested her head against the wall along with her hands and simply stayed still, glancing down at Serena and waiting for the woman to take control. _Completely at her mercy_. Serena didn’t look up for some time. Dark, hooded eyes completely focused as she started thrusting in and out, her fingers soon coated in her warm juices. Bernie kept her eyes on Serena as much as possible in between gasping and moaning. _It wouldn’t take much and she’d be there. She wasn’t sure her legs would hold her up._

 

Serena brought her head closer and made Bernie gush with wet as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the scent of her arousal. Bernie gasped. Despite the sexual nature of that action, it was the most intimate moment they had shared so far, and all she could think about in that moment was _holding Serena tight on the bed, kissing her softly then deeply before taking her by surprise, flipping her over and worshipping the gem between her legs. Tasting Serena all over her mouth, poking her pussy with her tongue, feeling and watching her contract sopping wet around her fingers…_

 

Seconds away from orgasm, Serena seemed to sense it and did the unthinkable… she broke the rules.

 

Finally lifting her head, she met Bernie’s eyes in a battle of the wills, hand still moving…

 

_Come. You know you’re going to._

_No, not this time._

Serena added a third and thrust harder and faster, Bernie’s legs shaking from the power.

 

_Nope…_

Serena wiggled her fingers

 

“Ah!”

 

She squeezed her eyes tight against the sensation before meeting Serena’s again

 

_Still not going to_.

 

_It’s only a matter of time Bernie_.

 

Panting heavily and unable to tear her eyes from Serena’s, tears gathered in Bernie’s as Serena’s tongue darted out of her mouth and moved towards her clit. It didn’t even reach its destination before Bernie came. Long and hard, moving on Serena’s fingers until she slid to the floor. She gasped and blinked back her tears, hearing Serena leave and with a click of the door, she sobbed.


	3. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So after 2 smutty, angsty chapters, this one has zero sex in it... there will be more to come.
> 
> I have responded to requests to make Serena thaw a little, and as the last chapter ended somewhat abruptly, I figured some dialogue would smooth things out a bit... queue our extremely helpful top man Jason :) 
> 
> Short this one, and focuses entirely on Serena's pov. Do let me know what you think, I struggled with this chapter for a while until this popped into my head. Not sure if it works. I have an idea of where this is headed but always welcome your opinions, this could potentially go in any direction

Serena knew after the second time she was making a mistake. Driven only by her own selfish desire to control a situation she had felt she had had little control of so far, she kept going. _Berenice Grissy- yes… childish… I know what I am… but you are something else… turn my world upside down... remain friends... kiss me twice… and hello capital city of fucking oven chicken- Wolfe. Only a woman with such a unique name could alter the centre of my universe, change the tilting axis of planet heterosexual Campbell until it’s orbiting Sapphic strut-fest. Yes she strutted, in the most commanding, confident, vulnerable, supportive and endearing way one could strut._

_Shiiit_

 

_Punishment? Sure, when one was so angry with another human being that one desired to inform that individual of their faults and force them to suffer a little of their own…_

_“_ A little?” _Hmm…_

 

She wasn’t even sure in her own mind what enough punishment meant, only that she was angry, had been angry for some time, and rightly so, wanting to give Berenice Wolfe just a taste of what she had endured in her absence…

 

_3 flipping months._

 

But somewhere along the way she had tripped and flung her hands out to regain control, using more force than she originally intended to re-stabilize herself once more, pushing the intimacy of brushing lips against a fluttering pulse firmly away. Standing rather unsteadily on stable feet once more, she had pushed their friendship into a dark corner, though desperately trying to maintain a connection. Through the wrong means.

 

Sitting in her car now, having just left Bernie in her post-orgasmic state, she felt sick. Physically nauseous from what she had become. Taking a heavy breath in she sat in her car and willed the tears to fall, to give her some reprieve. The heavy weighted guilt wouldn’t allow it. She gripped the steering wheel tightly, knuckles turning white from the force, and squeezed her eyes hut, rocking her body backwards and forwards. _Shit shit shit_

 

“Auntie Serena, why are you sitting in your car when the house is 11 steps away, and why are you rocking, are you feeling sick?”

 

She nearly jumped a mile in the air, letting out a yelp before opening the car door and locking up.

 

“I’m fine Jason, just a little tired is all”

 

“You’re shaking and you were muttering a curse under your breath, I heard you. Did you and Doctor Bernie have a row?”

 

Shutting the door behind them she cursed (thankfully inwardly this time). Damn, she had forgotten she had told him precisely where she was going. Blushing again at the thought of what she had done to Bernie, Serena dashed to the kitchen and poured a large glass of wine, trying to get her thoughts in order

 

“Auntie Serena, I think you should take come calpol, you clearly aren’t feeling well, and maybe get Raf to look in your ears as you can’t hear anything I’m saying”

 

“Oh Jason I’m sorry, my ears are fine. And I don’t think calpol will do anything. I don’t feel sick; I feel guilty”

 

“For rowing with Doctor Bernie?”

 

“Yes, but it was all my fault, I did something unforgivable and I don’t know how to make it better”

 

They had moved into the lounge by now and it was a good job her arse was connected to something firm or she would have surely collapsed with Jason’s next question

 

“Did you kiss her again?”

 

Her wine however, did not stay in her mouth and in fact landed in the general vicinity of Jason’s lap. After several moments of coughing and spluttering, Jason still had his eyes firmly on Serena, his questioning gaze unfaltering and she had to kick start her brain into functioning properly again

 

“What? Why do you say that?”

 

“Well, the last time you made Bernie upset, you had kissed her, so if she is upset now, I assumed a similar pattern had occurred”

 

“Right, Jason, just to make one thing clear to you, the last time Bernie was upset she left, not because I kissed her, for other reasons. These are between me and her, regardless of what anyone else in the hospital says, you understand?”

 

“Yes Auntie Serena I understand. So you didn’t kiss her?”

 

“No I didn’t”

 

“Did you want to?”

 

And suddenly it was a light bulb moment. Of course she had known the unattached sexual encounters couldn’t last, who was she kidding, they would always be more to each other… but resolutely not kissing her had been like driving a knife through them both in those intimate moments. Sparks of care and love always resonating from them both, pulling their bodies together in the passion with the hope that one of them would reach out and cement the romantic bond they shared. _To kiss Bernie Wolfe, that was all she had wanted for a long time…_

 

“Auntie Serena, you’re deaf again”

 

“Sorry Jason, what did you say?”

 

“Did you want to kiss Doctor Bernie?”

 

….

 

“Yes, actually I did”

 

“So if you wanted to kiss Doctor Bernie, and she left before for reasons other than kissing you, logic assumes she wanted to kiss you too as she didn’t dislike it before”

 

“Yes, I suppose you’re right” _I’m following you Jason, go on_

 

“So if Bernie is now upset because you didn’t kiss her, you should kiss her to make her happy again” And with that, Jason looked at his watch, declared Animal Kingdom would be on in 3 minutes and turned away to watch the TV.

 

Serena froze then. Trust Jason to come up with a completely logical answer to an infinitely complicated situation that he didn’t know the half of. But of course, he was right. Serena had wanted nothing but to kiss her from the moment she arrived back on the ward, and this detached sexual gratification was clearly damaging them both. _Good work Campbell._

 

With a resounding sigh, Serena took one last sip of her wine before resting it on the coffee table, determined not to drown her sorrows. _Right, put your thinking cap on, at least 10 different ways you could kiss Bernie Wolfe…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Plan in action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay, I wanted to get their thoughts right as this chapter is a very important one.
> 
> So after Serena's realisation, it is now time to stir the waters so to speak and change the dynamic. Hardly any dialogue in this one, more of a focus on individual thoughts and feelings. 
> 
> Will try to update quicker in future x

Opportunity 1 came the following day. Still muddling over the events of the night before, neither woman new what to expect from the other. After a bad night’s sleep, Bernie had come to the decision that morning to put it past them, move on, swiftly. If Serena made another pass, she would grab the opportunity to tell her how she felt. The truth. Things had gone too far last night, and as much as Bernie knew she deserved a little punishment, she couldn’t handle a repeat of that particular performance.

 

_Right onwards…_

 

Clothed and ready to face the day, she made a promise to herself to change things from here on in. Trying to suppress her feelings for Serena had got her nowhere. _Or more precisely 4 orgasms with a side of major Sapphic angst._ _That did neither of them any good._ No, she had embraced the impossibility of ever removing herself from the romantic feelings she was entangled with, and instead decided to let it play out, offer her unequivocal friendship to the beautiful brunette when she knew where she stood. _Friendship is better than nothing at all…_

 

Sighing softly, head up high, she took her place in the queue. Placing her coffee order in she froze for a second when her eye caught a leaflet for Swan Lake, _the very same they had…_

 

Heat suddenly flared in all the right places, painting her cheeks in a pink blush. Hearing her order, she looked up with a nervous smile, grabbing the drinks before starting up to AAU. _This wasn’t the first time inappropriate thoughts of Serena’s deft fingers and mouth had come into-_

 

_No, stop that right there_

 

She blinked rapidly and debated taking the stairs to walk it off, cool herself down.

 

It was at that precise moment that a certain brunette spotted the object of her rather strong affections and not wanting Jason to embarrass them in a rather narrow space, she grabbed his arm and insisted on taking the stairs. Two at a time in her case, ignoring Jason’s probing questions on her rather awful stamina.

 

_Bugger it bugger it, I wanted to be there first! I had it all planned out, wait for her to arrive, lock the door, pull the blind, and kiss her before the woman had a chance to remove her coat. Planned. No time for nerves or heavily-laden guilt…_

 

“Serena, you could induce a heart attack-“

 

“I’m quite alright Jason, just in a hurry, and I am in the right place for one of those”

 

Reaching the top, and with a fleeting good wish to Jason, she hurried to AAU- and immediately cursed when she saw Bernie offloading in the office.

 

_Okay, she’s still in there, just move your feet forward a few steps, close the door and do it!_

 

Taking a deep breath in, she made her presence known, glancing Bernie’s suddenly awkward movements out of the corner of her eye. Placing her bag down she gasped as she felt Bernie suddenly behind her, turning in anticipation-

 

_Here we go then…_

 

Only to see Bernie’s form hunched over the desk, hands sorting through the giant stack of folders on Serena’s desk.

 

“Messed them up again have they?”

 

With a slight jump at Serena’s voice, Bernie jumped, the slight movement causing said papers to fall to the floor in a jumbled mess. Both women moved, kneeling on the floor to gather folder after folder, Serena unable to take her eyes off the blonde as they wordlessly swapped files. Adorning a simple checked red and green buttoned shirt over her usual black jeans, Bernie looked her usual casual self, nothing different about today no. Except there was. _Obviously_.

 

Grabbing the last file and noting Bernie’s name, she looked back up and their eyes locked, the file hanging between them. As brown eyes met hazel, Bernie visibly shook, Serena trying to convey every ounce of respect, adoration, and above all, friendship she had for this woman. Her blonde curls framed her face, not quite masking the dark shadows underneath each eye.

 

Serena couldn’t recall a time when she had felt quite so bloody certain of anything.

 

Bernie still hadn’t reached for the file, her fingers now resting on her knees as Serena started to lean forward, incredibly slowly, to attach their lips. Bernie’s face was beginning to show Serena’s shadow when a knock at the door broke the spell. They separated quickly, backs to one another, before Bernie deposited her files on her desk and all but ran out of the office, not masking her sob until she was opening the locker room door.

 

 ----------------------------------------

 

Another opportunity came after a particularly uneasy surgery. After the intimacy of the office earlier in the day, the tension had somewhat eased, the colour of their interactions slowly changing from a dark grey to an almost turquoise. 7 years old, with a punctured lung after the vehicle he was in had been involved in an RTC, oh, and with a GCS of 50 when he first arrived, the entire team was on tender hooks. They both scrubbed in, chatting the medical facts and best way to proceed before starting the procedure. The usual ease of conversation wasn’t there, but the medical professionals most certainly were, each practised and poised in the art of medicine to a perfection that allowed grace and determination to save the boy’s life.

 

Taking a moment to themselves afterwards, the atmosphere had shifted again, an ease of a breath making the other relax.

 

Bernie turned her head then, Serena noticing a calmness to her features for what she realised was the first time in weeks. Frowning with guilt and glancing away, she was rapidly rethinking the whole idea of kissing Bernie altogether, realising she didn’t actually deserve to. Turning to leave, Bernie’s hand shot out and grasped her elbow, lightly tugging her back to the sink. Looking up in anticipation, Serena saw such a look of remorse on Bernie’s face she sobbed involuntarily.

 

“Stay”

 

Nodding wordlessly, they stood side by side and simply breathed, embracing the stillness and quiet for a few single moments, eyes wandering over the now empty theatre, minds for once blissfully empty. Serena shifted an inch, smiling when she felt her little finger brush Bernie’s. They tangled and touched silently until both heads turned in and foreheads met. Serena realised in that moment, with a tickle of Bernie’s hair that the kiss could wait, not for the car, not for the hospital, but for 2 friends, when the time was right.

 

Breathing her in, Serena took a step back, smiling at Bernie’s frown as she walked away.

 

“Serena?”

 

She turned at the door, her eyes instantly meeting a deep brown

 

“It will be alright won’t it?”

 

“Always”

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------

 

Serena stopped trying after that, a plan forming in her mind of exactly how she would want a kiss to end up happening, but with no expectation of it. Smiling again _... I’m doing a lot of that today…_ she realised she didn’t particularly care about a kiss, wanting one of course and even needing one to a certain extent. But more than this, she wanted to show Bernie she was sorry, a gesture of the trust that would always be there, no hint of romance at all if that’s what it took.

 

_Was she sorry… yes… but more for potentially losing their friendship than anything else. Something she knew now that they could get back._

 

Closing the file in front of her, she was mulling over ideas when a though suddenly struck, and with a quick glance at the clock, she set to work.

 

 -----------------------------------------------------

 

Flicking the lamp on, Bernie sighed, sitting in her chair with a thud. Glancing over at the coat stand, Bernie frowned at the missing beige coat.

 

_She must have left already_

 

Thinking back to Josh’s operation, Bernie smiled at the thought of what had come after, feeling a hope settle in her shoulders.

 

_If only that were a physical aid_

Rolling them slowly, she groaned at the ache of the muscles before straightening up and opening the first folder. Frowning at the completed notes, she saw a post-it on the opposite side and smiled wider when she recognised Serena’s handwriting

 

“I didn’t get a chance to say…”

 

Her smile dropped as she read the sentence again. _Say? Say what?? Ah..._

Noticing the little blue 1 circled in the corner, she stuck it to her computer screen and moved on

 

“How beautiful you are today…”

 

Smiling in delight, she stuck it next to the first and quickly opened the others, sticking them next to one another until she could read the whole thing

 

“And apologies are overdue…”

 

“So how about we start anew…”

 

“With a promised meal we never did get to share…”

 

“Over wine and candles, and my best home cooking, I swear…”

 

By the time Bernie finished reading, a few stray tears, _yes stray tears, Bernie Wolfe is not a blubbering mess okay_ , had rolled down her cheeks and a happy sob made its way out at the thought of what all of this could mean. _A home cooked meal at Serena’s for sure, but now? Tonight?_ Taking in the drawn wink Serena had placed at the end of the last sentence, Bernie wiped the tears away and decided she wanted to see Serena’s cheeky smile tonight, meal or no meal.

 

 


	5. Dinner by candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So after a long time off for Christmas festivities and a new job, I am back to my beloved Berena :)
> 
> This picks up immediately where the last chapter left off, the title pretty much says it all... lots of fluff, a bit of romance, and those apologies of course. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope it lives up to your expectations and you enjoy reading it
> 
> Do let me know what you think, as always, your comments mean the world :)

Bernie busied herself for the remainder of her shift, the hopeful glow in her eyes radiating down to the balls of her feet so she practically bounced off the ward as she left for Serena’s. Stopping off in the loos after changing she made sure to brush through her knotted curls with the borrowed comb she had picked up from Serena’s ‘sanity drawer’- _anything one might need in a moment of crisis, and her hair was definitely a crisis_ \- smiling when she saw her little book of globe-trotting swearwords proud of place at the top, the edges creased from over use.

 

Taking care to smooth over her clothes and apply her rose petal lip balm- _it reminded her of Serena- you know, delicate, classy, feminine, and that sharp wit- so naturally she chose to wear it most days… on her lips… uchhhm_. She nodded to her reflection before taking off. She knew this was not a date, obviously. They were getting back on track with that A-rated friendship and trust they had developed so naturally since that first meeting.

 

That’s not to say she didn’t have wild butterflies at the thought of spending intimate time with her though, how could she not? But the thought of laughing alongside one another again after so much awkward anxiety and intensity filled her with a deep settling warmth that seemed to wrap around her in an effortless hug as she made her way there.

 

\-------------------------------------------- 

 

After stopping off to get some wine, the nerves suddenly kicked in. It seemed absurd feeling more flutters in her abdomen over spending some innocent time with the woman she loved than when she was being ravished on separate multiple occasions by said woman’s mouth and fingers… _and that’s enough of that…_ but...

 

What if she didn’t mean tonight? She didn’t say specifics… and the wine, as predictable as it is as a present for Serena, did it not hint _‘nightcap…? Tonight…? Your place…? Yes please’._

 

Slowing her car down, Bernie put the handbrake on and sat for a moment, glancing at her bag before bringing her eyes up to meet the golden stream of light illuminating the downstairs windows. With its overgrown garden path, hanging ornaments visible inside and out, and a pair of very muddy looking wellie boots propped up outside Bernie noticed with a chuckle, Serena’s home had never looked more inviting; little pieces of her waiting to provide comfort wherever and whenever necessary.

 

Feeling the sudden urge to connect to the woman she now considered her home, Bernie grabbed her gift and made her way up the path, smile growing bigger as she wondered how those boots had gotten so dirty…  _the front garden was a little wild after all, or maybe she had started then given up._

 

Shaking her head lightly, Bernie suddenly took a breath

 

_Right. Doorknob. Serena’s front door. There it is._

 

…

 

Realising she was holding it in, Bernie released the breath slowly and knocked, once, twice, three times.

 

_A lady… yeah sure complete cliché romantic songs in your head while you wait for your friend to open the door… really great idea_

 

The door swung open and for a second, eyes met and they simply looked.

 

_Hello you_

_Hello yourself_

“Hungry?”

 

Bernie met Serena’s smile, holding up the bottle

 

“Famished”

 

Their smiles held and as Serena took it from Bernie’s grasp- _because she’s the host so quite clearly it was her responsibility, obviously_ \- Bernie stepped inside, dropping her coat and bag before following Serena further in. What she was greeted with made her gasp.

 

The first noticeable thing was the smell, _the best home cooking_ to be precise, although she couldn’t identify what it was. That combined with the very subtle scent of burning candles on the fireplace and the roaring fire in the grate created a relaxed infusion of warmth and calmness that radiated throughout the room. She then noticed the table. Placed in the centre of the lounge, it wasn’t the one she had seen several times before, large enough to fit at least 6 people, but a customary one, just for them. The table was laid, and as Bernie followed Serena further into the house to the kitchen, she couldn’t help but wonder what else Serena had covered.

 

“This looks… wow”

 

Serena unscrewed the Shiraz and put it to one side before turning back and adding something to the saucepan

 

“Well I’ve been wanting this dinner for some time, this was just the push I needed to…”

 

Trailing off, Serena looked up and their eyes met again, softly smiling. Bernie leant against the doorframe, now watching Serena potter about her kitchen, obviously in her element.

 

“No I’m not”

 

Bernie’s eyebrows creased

 

“Not what?”

 

“Going to tell you what I’m making”

 

Glancing over at Bernie with a cheeky smile, she laughed when she saw the look of surprise, unbelievably happy she could still tell what this woman was thinking without a single question.

 

“I might frame them you know, or at least keep them tucked away in my drawer, for the foreseeable future”

 

Bernie watched her carefully, sensing they were slowly reaching a precipice, and with a very unsubtle twitch of her lips, Serena responded

 

“Well what you do with your drawers is entirely your business Miss Wolfe”

 

…

 

The smiles grew bigger, mouths moving slowly to prevent the noise from escaping.

 

_Don’t look at her, whatever you do, don’t look at her_

 

_Food. Spatula. Spaghetti. Stop smiling. Stop smiling._

 

A hand gestured out of the corner of her eye and Bernie moved quickly, gathering two glasses and the bottle before moving through to the lounge, pouring a healthy dose into each. Serena quickly followed with the food, both women keeping their eyes firmly on the table, tasks in hand. Taking their seats, Bernie now saw the dish Serena had served.

 

“Spaghetti a la Carbonara, one of my favourites”

 

Humming softly, Serena picked up her glass with a slightly shaking hand and sipped, finally feeling the nerve to meet Bernie’s eyes with her own. She looked up and froze for a moment at the unmistakable twitch of Bernie’s mouth

 

_Don’t. Make. Me. Laugh. Woman._

 

Coughing quickly, she replied as calmly as possible

 

“Bon appetite”

 

“Looks delicious”

 

As Bernie took her own glass, their eyes locked and before either of them could touch another drop, their faces broke into hysterical laughter, starting as chuckles which very quickly became louder. The more Bernie honked, the more Serena cried, the room filled with uncontrollable laughter.

 

\------------------------------------------- 

 

Once their giggles had settled and tears wiped away (some time later), they had looked at each other with such fondness that Bernie felt she would burst from the need to apologise for recent events…

 

_“Serena…”_

 

Okay, so she had muttered one word and in classic Queen Campbell style, the woman had taken control… this time, her intentions crystal clear.

 

_“Eat first, talk later”_

 

The food was to die for, both women ravenous after a crazy few weeks. Conversation, of course, flowed easily. They shouldn’t have expected any less from their dynamic, but the relief of minimal awkwardness after such a testing and confusing few weeks had them both relaxing in a way they hadn’t for months. Not since before that oven-chicken disaster. From Bernie’s kids to Jason, to NHS improvements and efficiencies, to interior design, and back to Serena’s incredible cooking skills on multiple occasions, dinner was a relaxed and friendly affair, and with 2 glasses of wine to wash it all down, it soon became the time for other conversations…

 

“Let me clear up, it- it’s the least I can do”

 

“Nope, I’m dumping it and we’re finishing off that bottle”

 

Bernie noticed Serena selecting another from her collection and decided not to question it, happy for Serena to take the lead this evening.

 

_Right. Full tummy equals dinner finished. You know what comes next…_

 

Taking a breath in and smiling at Serena, she tried to calm her thoughts as she sat in the lounge, waiting for Serena to join her. With the fire subtly crackling and the sofa full of cushions, the intimacy of the upcoming moment was not lost on Bernie and she placed their glasses on the table before clasping her hands together.

 

Serena could sense the atmosphere had changed slightly, the room slowly becoming a bubble of warmth, seemingly subtly creating an intentionally relaxed atmosphere for them as much as possible. Leaving the second bottle on the side, she took a moment to run through what it was she had been planning to say all day

 

_“Bernie… I cannot apologise enough…” really? Far too professional, this isn’t a meeting with Hanssen Campbell. Right start again… “Bernie, the truth is I didn’t set out to do what I did, not that I don’t find you attractive, I mean I have no expectations-“ Jesus, get your shit together!_

Taking a deep breath in she shook her head with a light chuckle. _After everything they had done together in recent weeks, this is what she was nervous about?! Grow some balls and go talk to your friend because right now that’s what you are. Best friends._

 

Bernie was fast becoming anxious when Serena did finally join her. _She had never been good with words…_

 

Serena made her way over to the sofa and noticed the familiar nervous gesture, deciding to take control once more

 

“At ease Major”

 

It worked. Bernie instantly smiled, chuckling nervously as Serena joined her. Bernie knew the position of the cushions would mean they would be sitting very closely, but joined all the way down one side was not quite the comfortable scenario she had in mind.

 

_Space, I need space to talk_

 

Not wanting to offend Serena she attempted shuffling over, only for Serena to chuck a few cushions away and shift herself, creating a small gap between their bodies. _Shit I’ve made her angry_

“Serena I don’t want you to think-“

 

“How is it I can always read your mind-“

 

They both stopped mid-sentence and smiled, turning towards each other. Serena spoke first

 

“You have nothing to be nervous about Bernie. I caused this situation and-“

 

Bernie placed her hand over Serena, looking into her eyes willing her to stop talking.

 

“Please Serena, w-will you let me?”

 

Serena knew from past experience Bernie struggled with words so she nodded slowly before giving her her undivided attention, promising herself she wouldn’t interrupt.

 

Bernie’s eyes darted around the room for a few seconds before settling on their joined hands. _Right. Out with it._

 

“I owe you an apology, much overdue I know, for the way I treated you during the whole Ukraine business, and as that came before anything else, I-I think it should come first now”

 

_Okay, that bit went well. Next._

 

“Before Ukraine, when you told me you were falling in love, in no uncertain terms- uchhm- with me… well… that knocked me a bit. Not because it was unwanted, or even unmatched by me-“

 

Serena gave a sharp intake of breath at this, willing herself to keep listening

 

“But because… honestly?... You’re it Serena, everything before now, children aside, is irrelevant before you, and I couldn’t fathom how you could possibly love someone like me… worts and all-“

 

They shared a smile at that and Bernie found the strength to open up

 

“And being petrified of losing our friendship completely when I inevitably get scared, I ran. A catastrophic mistake by all accounts… and when I was out there, I had made the decision to never contact you again, to break free completely so you could find someone else who deserves it- but-“

 

Bernie paused then and looked up at Serena, eyes meeting her expectantly.

 

“I’ve never felt such an urge to run back in my entire life.”

 

“So you did”

 

“Yes, selfish Major Wolfe ran back with her tail between her legs and didn’t have the slightest clue how to make it right”

 

“And then I go and complicate things even further”

 

Bernie’s head shot up and they both smirked, but Serena knew it was her turn to explain.

 

“Right. My turn… When I pounced on you that night in the car-“

 

They both blushed profusely, remembering the heated moment in vivid detail

 

“Uchhm- honestly? I intended it to be punishment, gain back control of a situation I felt you had been steering from the start, regardless of whether it was intended, so I followed through with my feelings… that’s when it all got a bit-“

 

“Blurry?”

 

They chuckled, now sitting back against the sofa, hands entwined.

 

“I’m so sorry. For treating you like that… I hate myself I really do. Especially after the moment in your flat… I’ve never felt so disgusted in my life and I know there’s no way of making that up to you-“

 

“Serena- please-“

 

“But I want to try”

 

Bernie squeezed her hand then, their fingers interlocking in a firm grasp. Serena couldn’t last more than a few seconds looking at Bernie, and she wanted to change that. _Now_.

 

“Serena… Serena look at me”

 

Serena lifted her head and forced her eyes to stay locked on Bernie’s.

 

“Serena, I’m so sorry for what I did to you, and I know if you could take it back, you would. The reason why I came back after promising myself I wouldn’t is you. Just you”

 

Her thumb caressed Serena’s fingers softly, shifting slightly so they now rested on her lap, their bodies that few inches closer

 

“I also promised myself that friendship was enough for me, that keeping my best friend means more to me than anything else, and it does, but I’ve learned I can’t just switch my feelings off so if nothing has changed in that regard, I want to be with you... so all that’s done is done, but let’s not sit on it… if you agree?”

 

Serena had the same dazed look on her face the moment after she had first kissed her. Wide eyed, mouth slightly open, filled with anticipation and surprise. _Completely beautiful…_

 

After a few seconds of silence, Serena’s expression suddenly changed and a beaming smile lit up her face, making Bernie squirm with happiness

 

“I take it that’s a yes then?”

 

“What?... Oh yes! Yes, me and you a thousand times yes…”

 

“And the other thing?”

 

“Well, probably best to forget that ever happened I suppose…” Serena’s face fell slightly, looking down at their joined hands, trying desperately not to remember every twitch of Bernie against her…

 

“Well, I wouldn’t say that…”

 

Serena caught the tone of Bernie’s voice and moved her head to mirror Bernie’s now resting against the back of the sofa. She had a small smirk on her face. _Right…_

 

“Besides… it wasn’t _all_ bad…”

 

She said it so nonchalantly, eyes glancing away and one shoulder shrugging as if stating the most boring fact in the world. Except it wasn’t because seconds later their eyes met for the thousandth time that evening, the smirks grew bigger and the laughing began again, this time softer, until they grew silent and their eyes drew over one another. They moved in sync, Bernie inching forward slightly further, angling her head under Serena’s where their lips met in a soft, unrushed kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and there will be more smut...


	6. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for the lack of updates. Time has run away with me again and I'm embarrassed and disappointed by how long this has taken me :( I will be working on updates every week from now on, spending my evenings wisely ;)
> 
> No smut in this chapter, focuses on a morning after the night before scene, but without the sex. The sex will be coming in the next chapter ;)

Soft sighs echoed in the quiet room as they parted, foreheads touching and fingers entwining softly. Bernie was fast becoming drowsy on the tender affection that had just swept across their lips, her breathing steady when a whisper caught her ear;

 

“Stay… please. I just want to hold you”

 

She kissed the tip of Serena’s nose and stood, keeping hold of Serena’s hands

 

“Lead the way”

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

The first thing Bernie became aware of was the chirping of birds, seemingly softly in the distance as she still hovered on the edge of blissful unconsciousness. Taking a deep breath in, she felt the tickle of soft hair brush against her nose and smiled, remembering exactly where she was, and more precisely, who with.

 

Blinking her eyes slowly, she lifted her head and nuzzled the short, dark wisps of hair currently stuck out at all angles – _I would love to be the cause of that, or more precisely, my hands would…_ shaking her head slightly, she lifted herself from the pillow and looked over her shoulder, taking in the sunlight streaming in through a crack in the curtains. Following it slowly, her eyes came to rest on the small patch of exposed skin nod hidden by fabric, and arm curled underneath her own. Taking care to shift only a millimetre, she was suddenly captivated by the shimmering gold tones now radiating from Serena’s elegant back.

 

Still grasping her hand, she shifted her other arm until her head was propped up on it, eyes following the beautiful contours of her body…

 

_Like the golden planes in the dessert, hills of sand and dust scattered over a harsh landscape, but this warmth… it reminded her of the rare moments in the field when she would step outside and for a few blissful seconds be completely at peace with the reassuring humidity and softness of the heated air…_

 

Chuckling to herself, Bernie knew she had a few precious moments before Serena woke and became self-conscious. _Something I will be changing in the very near future thank you very much._ Lifting her hand away, Serena immediately shifted, stirring slightly as the sleep fell away from her eyes. Hearing a soft groan and watching as Serena’s hand twitched as though searching for her, Bernie took the opportunity to hover her hand over that soft patch, feeling both incredibly undeserving to be allowed a touch and simultaneously enraptured by Serena’s beauty, as though she was being offered a tiny piece of hidden treasure rese-

 

“Are you going to stare at my back _all_ day?”

 

She jumped slightly, her thoughts coming back to the present as she chuckled. Bringing her eyes to Serena’s as she turned around to face her, she replied with a happy smirk;

 

“Would you let me?”

 

Narrowing her eyes, Serena suddenly looked away with a dirty chuckle – Bernie shivered a little, _okay a lot-_

 

“Only if you let me do something to you in return”

 

Their eyes locked, Bernie’s breath hitching as she moved her hand from the warm comfort of Serena’s and rested it on her hip over the duvet, eyes darkening and her hand applying a subtle pressure. Serena shifted imperceptibly forward, breathing deeper.

 

The electricity crackled

 

“That would be awfully hard while I’m…”

 

She coughed and moved her hand slowly above Serena’s head, starting to stroke her hair softly whilst she shifted her legs. Eyes blinked and remained unmoved from the others

 

_Kiss me, kiss me, before I do it for you_

 

“Preoccupied”

 

Serena’s witty reply was instantly stolen the moment Bernie stopped talking. The covers were suddenly kicked from their bodies, exposing the cooler air, and Serena stopped breathing altogether when, for a few oh so glorious moments, she saw Bernie directly on top of her ( _for the first fucking time I’ll have you know_ ), one knee in between hers propping up her lower body whilst her elbows rested either side of her head. Gasping at how close their faces suddenly were, the moment became tantalisingly erotic when she reached up to tug at the loose material of Bernie’s top, grasping her waist with eager hands, desperately trying to stop herself from slipping them underneath to explore the warm skin below. Met with resistance, however, _Serena actually fucking whined – Oh my God you can’t do that when you’re underneath me Serena, not yet_ … her legs kicked out a little from impatience. With Bernie stroking her hair softly but refusing to connect their bodies, Serena took in her noticeable smirk and dived in, lifting her head up to capture the teasing lips of the woman above her.

 

Lifting back slightly, Bernie let their lips brush for a heated moment before she leapt out of bed, glancing back at Serena’s flushed and confused face and chuckled as she made her way to the en-suite.

 

“Wh- what?!”

 

Lifting her eyebrows, she stopped at the entrance and shrugged _– that bloody irritating, stupid, endearing little shrug_

 

“Just noticed the time… duty calls and all that…”

 

And with her back to Serena, she lifted the top over her head and closed the door behind her, chuckling as she heard Serena’s groan.

 


	7. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay please excuse the naff title, couldn't think what else to call it. 
> 
> So I decided to tease a little longer and prolong the inevitable. I have a precise scenario and scene in mind, already written for the smutty chapter, but I didn't want to skip other things so this is a little intermediary chapter before the smut in the next one. Promise! 
> 
> I am sorry for not updating sooner, life got a bit crazy... do leave a comment or two if I haven't lost you along the way!

To say they were distracted that day would be a teeny understatement. Fighting each other off in the car during a hot make out session just before one was expected to endure a 12 hour shift making it almost impossible not to smile at every available moment.

 

Happiness descended onto AAU in an effortless wave of comfort, their colleagues (and #Berena fans of course) relieved at the newly invigorated sparring between them.

 

They worked in unison, professional eyes for the patients only as reserved intimacy was secretly bestowed on the other at the most inconvenient of moments, catching one another completely off guard

 

_Oh look, there’s your leg, brushing my arse…_

_Yep another signature… here, this pen is far… sturdier…  yep completely necessary for you to do it… your handwriting is a lot neater than mine after all_

It wasn’t until 7 hours into the shift that Bernie revealed a secret she had been buzzing with all day.

 

Fletch had decided to take it upon himself – _I mean really, today of all days?!_ – to arrange a celebratory drinks session after work to mark the (and I quote) “hotness that is our AAU trainwreck  (that earned him a smack) and our very own delectable and all things fierce and powerful, Serena Campbell” (he earned a chuckle for that one)

 

Trying and failing to catch a breath and the numerous tears now rolling down her face, Bernie almost missed the acceptance of said invitation by a one very amused Serena and decided to chip in at that precise moment in time-

 

“Great so we’ll meet-“

 

“Actually Fletch as wonderful as drinks sound, Serena and I really do need to review the performance management audit after work, having slacked recently due to uchhm… things” smiling innocently at Fletch whilst shrugging at a very disgruntled Serena, Bernie picked up some completely irrelevant patient notes and silently willed him to pick up on the subtle signal.

 

“Ahh yeah that was due last week wasn’t it, orders from on high?” They slowly turned to look at each other…

 

_The PM is an actual thing?! But… but…! That was my subtle making up of a thing in order to avoid a very-nice-but-definitely-bottom-of-the-pile-of-importance thing!_

_Fletch knows more about my deadlines that I do… I blame you. Obviously._

 

At that last thought Serena’s eyes darkened a fraction, focusing her irritation on the very hot macho distraction currently stood all angel-like in front of her. Bernie silently responded and the atmosphere suddenly altered

 

“Seriously, how do you do that… clean to filth in… (looks at watch) 3 seconds”

 

Remembering where they were, and coughing lightly, Bernie turned back to Fletch with a blush, Serena offering an elegant eyebrow which had the intended affect and soon they were left to their own devices.

 

Huffing softly, Serena made her way around the nurse’s station and perched at the computer, leaning in to glare at it. _Performance management audit?! So the deadline was overdue… there’s also a stack of washing at home and don’t even get me started on-_ Her thoughts were momentarily cut off when she suddenly felt a warm body leaning over hers – _really there’s enough room over there!_ Stopping the tremble of her fingers she almost stopped existing altogether when the familiar warmth settled next to her shoulder, wisps of blonde hair tickling her cheek.

 

“The drinks can wait, along with everything else. I’ve got plans for you” Serena gasped at the rush of heat to her neck from the warm breath, her eyes fluttering shut from the tantalising sensation of Bernie’s soft lips so close to her skin. Goosebumps travelled down her chest and she shivered suddenly feeling the world come back into shape with the coolness of an empty space. Glancing up she followed the movement of Bernie’s arse across the ward until Bernie shot her a smouldering look over her shoulder.

 

 

As Serena would later discover… said plans did not involve telling Serena about said plans and instead involved a rather last-minute throw together courtesy of a few helping hands. Come 6 o clock that evening, precisely 1 hour before clock-off, Serena was firmly instructed by a secretive Ric to bugger off home and await further instructions. _Well I don’t need telling twice_

 

Interest more than piqued, Serena was then met with a rather expensive looking Shiraz in her passenger seat and a note with strict instructions for “Later, and only later Fraulein”. Chewing her bottom lip, Serena couldn’t help but wonder where this was leading. Bubbling with excitement she glanced back up to the hospital – you know in the vague hope of spotting one particular individual out of the hundreds- and sped home. Pulling up outside, Serena couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary…

 

Sliding her key into the lock, Serena was met at the door by Jason

 

“Oh hello Jason, how was your-“

 

“Auntie Serena, I’m sorry to cut you off, but I have to pass this onto you” He held out a piece of paper which Serena almost grabbed from eager anticipation “And I also need to tell you you have 1 hour and 40 minutes to get ready as the taxi is picking you up at 8”. Serena thanked him quietly, and he offered a big smile, happy he had completed his task before returning to his programme.

 

Shooting up the stairs, Serena unfolded the paper and read each word carefully, the instructions giving her the name of a restaurant and a dress code. She ran her fingers slowly over Bernie’s scribbled name at the bottom, smiling fondly at the thought of her frantically planning something with such short notice. Giggling like a school girl, Serena glanced at the clock on her bedroom wall and realised she had never been this excited for a first date.

 

_Right Campbell… the dress._


	8. Elegance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biggest apologies ever for the delay in updating. As usual, life gets in the way, and it's been really tough writing something so positive when we have so little on screen at the moment :'(
> 
> Anyway, positive, naughty thoughts! So just to jog memories, our BMAM was whisking Serena away to wine and dine her. It's pretty obvious what comes next... And this sets the scene for the smutty next chapter :)
> 
> Enjoy! Would really love and appreciate any comments if you're still interested

Taking a deep breath, Serena stepped out of the taxi and couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips. _This must cost a fortune_ … grasping her bag tightly, she thanked the driver and focused on putting one foot in front of the other. The stone steps alone told her she was about to enter a grand, swanky restaurant, and the bosom hugging dress she had picked out was indeed a perfect choice…

 

She had only worn the dress a few times, for the odd appropriate occasion. She fondly recalled selecting it for a reunion she attended with Ric a few years back… it hadn’t resulted in anything particularly exciting that night and she more than hoped it would have the desired affect this time. She took a thrill from seducing Bernie at every available opportunity. Looking around she took in the stunning décor, weaving her way through a lobby area boasting an impressive chandelier and deep mahogany furniture before reaching the glass doors leading through to the restaurant.

 

It buzzed with activity, couples and groups chatting and laughing over crisp white tablecloths and the chinking of cutlery against plates adding a classy instrumental to the warm atmosphere. Serena relaxed immediately.

 

Giving her name, she glanced toward the back of the restaurant - and almost stopped breathing altogether.

 

Neither woman moved for a second, simply taking one another in until breathless smiles carried their legs forward and their hands met effortlessly.

 

“This way” Bernie tugged softly and led them to a quieter corner of the room, the table lit with one softly glowing candle and a single rose to adorn it. Serena’s heart tugged a lot, then her hand a little, and suddenly there was no space, not one inch of separation between soft lips and tangled fingers. It lasted all of a few glorious seconds, blushes rising on cheeks as their heated bodies met, before a rumble from Serena’s stomach alerted them to the fact that _yes, you are still standing in the middle of a crowded restaurant…_

 

Breaking apart softly, Serena rested her hands on Bernie’s hips, taking in the soft velvet material of her royal blue dress before leaning in to whisper softly

 

“Sorry, couldn’t resist”

 

Taking her seat, Serena felt incredibly smug as she counted the 5 seconds it took Bernie to breathe again and move to sit opposite.

 

“Here, priorities” Bernie whipped out the wine menu and handed it to Serena, the brunette grasping it with a cheeky smile and eager fingers. As she opened the first page, Serena settled, taking in the sounds and lighting and becoming more aware of herself before her eyes immediately sought Bernie’s – the menu forgotten entirely.

 

“Bernie – I-“ Serena’s words died in her throat as her eyes wandered. _No amount of compliments or flattery would ever do this woman justice, she was simply stunning_. Her golden hair was elegantly styled and twisted into a clip at the back – Serena had only ever seen that hair style on her once, a couple of months ago. She didn’t realise how much she had missed it. _Can one miss a hairstyle?!_ Then there were those divine collar bones, so defined and visible thanks to the halter neck style of the dress. She not-so-subtly followed them down before gulping at the dip between her breasts.

 

Bernie blushed under the intense scrutiny, Serena’s eyes quite simply devouring her. _She would lift me onto the table right here if I gave her permission… Jesus stop throbbing woman. Maybe if I tugged the menu away…_

 

“Uchhm… Yes Serena…?”

 

Serena’s eyes snapped back up, blushing profusely at being caught so obviously ogling Bernie’s frankly delicious bosom. Smiling naughtily, Bernie took the opportunity to gaze once again at the beautiful woman in front of her. Having already permitted every minute detail to memory for the few seconds Serena walked towards her and the way the fabric had felt beneath her heated hands as they kissed, she took a second to thank every minute she had done something right in her life for this moment. Simply for the opportunity to be here with Serena and for the chance to spend the entire night taking care of every inch of her.

 

“Good evening ladies, how every beautiful you both look tonight. May I take your orders?”

 

Breaking eye contact, their heads turned towards the waiter now smiling patiently

 

“Oh, ucchm, yes I’ll have a large of the Cuvée des Vignerons please” Bernie smirked at the size

 

“And I’ll have a large of your house white”

 

The waiter left to do their drinks and the sexual fission eased – well, a little.

 

“Bernie-“

 

“Can I-“

 

Chuckling softly, Bernie reached for Serena’s hand and their fingers brushed softly.

 

“It always amazes me how in sync we are”

 

“I know, it’s never been like this with anyone else”

 

Bernie shook her head in agreement, their eyes meeting with a subtle warmth and sexual undercurrent, both in awe of the strength of their connection, both mentally and physically.

 

“I don’t mean to stare – well – not with an audience anyway-“

 

Serena giggled softly. _Oh what a beautiful sound_

 

“But you look simply gorgeous! Wherever have you been hiding that dress?”

 

Blushing under the compliment, Serena was determined to return it.

 

“Well we hardly have occasion to wear these things, so I’ll be honest, I jumped at the chance to dress up tonight. Speaking of which, I never thought I’d see you in something so, well, sexy”

 

“Ha! I- I know, I shocked myself when I pulled this out… but the occasion called for something outstanding so as uncomfortable as I am being on show, it’s worth it”

 

Serena’s smile suddenly turned from being innocently warm and reassuring to deliciously naughty as she quirked an eyebrow and dropped her eyesight a couple of inches. Bernie’s chest reacted instantly, her breaths becoming heavier seemingly of their own accord, her breasts pushing against the fabric with every movement to reveal a little more skin each time. _This woman is something else..._ She nudges her foot forward and rubbed the side of her heel against the inside of a smooth calf, simultaneously rubbing her finger softly over Serena’s wrist. She smiled when an audible gasp escaped and deep back irises met hers once more.

 

“Especially when you look at me like that”

 ---------------------------------------------------------------

The meal passed in a flurry, both women using every trick in the book to tease, seduce and tremble the other. Conversation flowed effortlessly, as it always had, and as the plates grew empty, the glasses were drained, a simmering tension hanging over them, eager to pass the night in a very different setting. They hastily asked for the bill, Bernie insisting on paying every penny, before making their escape.

 

It was only when they were outside that Serena realised she didn’t know what was happening next

 

“Well we’re going to get into my car, just over there, drive to your empty house, because Jason is out-“

 

She paused then to wrap Serena’s shawl more firmly around her shoulders and click the button on her keys. When she spoke again, Serena had to hold onto the car door from fear she might pass out

 

“And then I’m going to ravish you, repeatedly” it was said so matter-of-factly, as though she was describing the most straightforward medical procedure. Serena’s legs buckled.

 

Settled in the car, Serena made note of the route and grew even more intrigued by the evenings events when Bernie stopped outside her own flat.

 

“Just popping in for something, back in a giffy”

 

Sure enough a few minutes later, Bernie had returned in a different, far more casual outfit of skinny jeans and checker blouse, _although still deliciously figure-hugging,_ and a suspicious black holdall. Serena chuckled as she took her in, her heart bursting a little more.

 

Arriving at the house, Serena felt a tad overdressed and growing more self-conscious by the second, made a beeline for the stairs, only to be tugged backwards and swept up into a deep searing kiss. The heat rose as mouths met again and again, hands tugging impatiently as Bernie pushed and Serena pulled and with a soft thud, they were pinned together.

 

“Mmm… Serena” _damn it woman… stop... nipping lip…_

 

Growling softly, she brought Serena’s hands away from her face and pinned her firmly against the wall by her shoulders.

 

“Right- ucchm-focus yes. Wine”

 

“Yes focus is good. Lips first, then wine” Bernie’s eyebrows raised in disbelief, chuckling naughtily as she dodged Serena’s attack on her lips and planted them firmly above her head with her own, bringing their faces a hairsbreadth apart….

 

_Oh God Bernie Jesus!_

“Miss Campbell, are we paying attention?”

 

“I’m paying attention to something…”

 

“Stop the grin, and eyes up here. Up. That’s it. Now listen carefully.” She lowered her head to nip at her jaw, Serena moaning with every movement. “You are going to crack open that bottle- _nip-_ light the fire- _nip_ \- and wait for me in the lounge in that dress until I join you” She brought her had back around so their eyes met. “Understood?”

 

Serena raised an elegant eyebrow

 

_Jesus fuck_ ….

 

“Yes- uchm- yes Miss Wolfe”

 

With that, Bernie flashed her the darkest look she had ever seen before disappearing upstairs. She stayed frozen for a moment, trying to get her breathing back under control before she remembered her very specific instructions. She moved quickly, popping the cork whilst stepping out of her heels and leaving it on the side to rest while she switched on the electric fire. The heat slowly crept around the room and she took the chance to lay comfortably on the sofa, glass of wine in hand. Suddenly having a thought she reached up and selected some smooth jazz to play low in the background.

 

_I have no idea what you’re planning Wolfe but I’m a tightly wound coil over here and I plan on making tonight unforgettable. Well, the stockings should certainly-_

 

Hearing a creak behind her, Serena spun around in anticipation and very swiftly dropped her glass

 

_Holy shit…._

 

 

 

 


	9. Oh, Major...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay, I wanted to get this chapter absolutely right and I had so many ideas I didn't want to give you a half-arsed attempt so there will be at least one more chapter depending on how much I get covered in the next one ;)
> 
> So this is definitely NSFW and has lots of details so bare that in mind! I am working on the next one as we speak and have at least 6 more days until I'm back at work and not many plans so should be updating the next chapter relatively quickly. I hope you enjoy this one, I know you've all been waiting a bit, as have I! 
> 
> As always, please do comment, I always want to improve and if you would like to read anything in particular, do let me know :)

Serena gulped hard, her throat suddenly bone dry, all the air seemingly pulled from her lungs in one sharp gasp as she forgot to breathe. Frozen in a position of numb anticipation, she physically trembled when a fully suited and booted Bernie took a further step into the room, arms clasped behind her back, shoulders straight, with an air of absolute authority.

 

_I can’t even…_

 

Stopping in the centre of the room, Bernie looked every inch the army Major whose title she embodied and as she turned to survey every inch of her surroundings, Serena finally took a breath in and seized the opportunity afforded to her to, _well, frankly… ogle._ Watching as she rotated slightly to the side, her eyes scanning the opposite wall, Serena took her in from the bottom to the top, her eyes feasting on every inch of toned muscle. Her jet-black shoes were polished to perfection, the curves of her feminine ankles hidden by the perfectly tailored deep navy trousers that hugged her slim thighs, her breath quickening as she followed the curve of material around her perfectly pert bottom, the smooth fabric literally made to caress the shape of her firm backside. She clasped her hands together in tense frustration, her feet growing ever more restless from the need to just _bloody jump her already!_ Taking in her waist she moaned a little when Bernie’s hands moved to rest just over her rear, Bernie secretly smirking at the slight loss of control. Taking in the movements of her shoulder bones and slim waist encompassed by a matching navy jacket, Serena couldn’t take much more, struggling to stand as it was she was trembling from the need to reach out and tug her to the nearest wall…

 

Almost having completed her turn, Bernie’s eyes remained focused on the last remaining corner of the room as she felt Serena’s eyes scan her for the last few seconds she would be under her scrutiny. Serena was almost beyond arousal as she took in the last few elements to Bernie’s mess kit, from the gold buttons adorning the jacket, to the matching navy hat with gold trim resting on those gorgeous blonde curls. Stumbling back a little, she rested one hand on the mantelpiece for sheer support, the other coming to rest on her stomach, blushing as she felt the unmistakable beginnings of a fluttering…. _No surely not, she hasn’t even touched me yet…_

 

Hearing the tremulous gasps and noting the stance in which Serena was physically holding herself, Bernie had had enough. _No more bloody waiting_. Taking a step forward she kept in role as she recalled every ounce of her military training, the words forming in her head even before she had made eye contact with the trembling brunette. As she lifted her head to look at Serena, their breaths stopped altogether, the chemistry between them heating to a million degrees, the flame of desire aided by the warmth already permeating around the room. As it settled into their skin and flushes became deeper, Bernie finally put her plan into motion.

 

Suddenly, her demeanour snapped to attention, her back straightening, making her impossibly taller and her eyes a deeper hue than Serena had ever seen them. She physically gushed with arousal.

 

_Oh… Hello Major_

 

“Lieutenant Campbell-“

 

_Christ, she sounds…._

 

“-it has come to my attention, through some very recent, close observations, that you have been behaving in a manner unacceptable to the position you hold”

 

_Come again???_

 

“Your behaviour on the ward this afternoon, your dismissal of Lieutenant Fletcher’s clear regard for Hospital protocol, and just now your obvious display of nervous disposition leads me to believe there are some issues which need addressing with some urgency”

 

“Nervous disposition?!- “she straightened up at that, her eyes flaring at the obvious dig at her professional competence.

 

“Yes. These discrepancies will no longer be tolerated and as your superior this evening I have been given full disclosure to deal with this 1:1 in as _private_ a manner as possible and in any way I see fit. Are we clear?” The words were blunt, forceful, with no room for disagreement, her eyes flaring with an underlying challenge

 

_Go on, I dare you_

 

Quirking an eyebrow, Serena straightened to her full height and pinned her with a glare of her own. _Alright Wolfe, you want a challenge, I’ll give you one_ , and with a filthy smirk, she responded with a firm “No”

 

Bernie blinked, her lips twitching in the corners from sheer adoration of the woman in front of her, her eyes flaring with excitement. _Right answer_

 

“I beg your pardon” Watching as her eyes narrowed, Serena had to remind herself she could in fact handle what was about to be unleashed and did in fact want her loins fucked into the middle of next month thank you very much, _so shut up and get on with it woman…_

 

“Uchhm - Under whose authority were you sent here?”

 

Clucking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, her lips curled into a devilish smirk as she lifted her hat delicately with both hands and placed it on the end of the sofa. Her head turned back and this time Serena’s legs did buckle, two navy arms suddenly gripping her hips with such intensity she could do little but whimper and hold on for dear life. Breaths caught and eyes danced in the space between their flushed bodies until a whispered answer turned the world on its head-

 

“Mine”

 

Serena squealed, suddenly lifted into the air and pushed onto the carpet, her arms pinned above her head. _Christ if I could just breathe properly at some point- Oh!_

 

A slender hand inched its way up from her ankle to her thigh, a finger snapping at the stockings as a quiet groan escaped the Major’s lips. Gasping harshly, Serena forced her eyes open again in a desperate need to see the blonde disaster, and _God this was the stuff of fantasies…_ she had a fierce look of concentration on her face as she tugged the rest of the dress up to her waist, the fabric pooling just above Serena’s centre, giving Bernie a glimpse of the damp scarlet material underneath. Eyes meeting once more, Serena squirmed, her body demanding contact. Smirking naughtily, Bernie crawled up and intertwined their fingers either side of Serena’s head on the floor, making sure to stare unabashedly at her biting lip as she lowered her body fully onto hers for the first time. Groaning loudly, Serena sought out Bernie’s hips, frantic for friction between their heated bodies. _I know, we’ve waited long enough_. Biting her own lip to keep from cracking her resolve – _there is a plan Wolfe, stick to it_ – she rested her forehead on Serena’s, and in a brief moment of tender affection, kissed her softly on the lips. Serena knew, the message was clear – _trust me._

_Unquestionably_

 

Sighing softly, Serena had less than 2 seconds to sink into the kiss before she was being thoroughly and skilfully attacked. Bernie’s lips crashed onto hers again and again, her tongue pushing into her mouth with determination and instantly meeting hers in a fight for control. Serena squirmed, her hips jutting up to meet Bernie’s firmly pushing down on hers, imagining Bernie’s glorious arse thrusting against her centre causing yet more heat to flood between her legs. Groaning and whimpering uncontrollably she opened her mouth fully to Bernie’s insistent exploration and focused on the sensational feeling of soft incessant lips caressing hers; her mouth being fucked by Bernie’s tongue again and again and again. Bernie’s whole body was now aligned with Serena’s, their breasts rubbing together, the cold buttons of Bernie’s jacket making Serena gasp a little in between an occasional broken kiss as they rubbed the dip in between her fevered cleavage causing her nipples to harden in anticipation. Lips stayed firmly attached, only moving slightly to accommodate a new angle for their tongues to explore. Pants became harsher, moans became louder until they were broken, voices trembling from the need to reach a crescendo. Hands stayed firmly pinned and movements became longer until Serena cried out, trembling with the force of her climax, Bernie squeezing her eyes shut as she felt the tremors move through Serena’s body in a wave of pure pleasure.

 

_Seven… that’s how many times I’m going to make you cum_

Nipping at her slightly swollen lip, Bernie pecked over Serena’s cheek and down to her neck with such a feeling of happy surprise and smug accomplishment she thought she might burst, Serena’s somewhat weakened arms remaining in place in an act of pure surrender.

 

“God… I…” Bernie looked up from licking her cleavage and let Serena know in no uncertain terms _this isn’t over until I say it is_

 

“No God lieutenant, just a simple lesson in patience and self-control” Bernie bit her lip seductively, the firm palms of her hands on the tops of her thighs reminding Serena of her place – _spread-eagled underneath her apparently. Well I have never been a timid lover, and I don’t plan on starting now._

 

“Then tell me _Ms_ Wolfe… how am I doing?” the gravel of her voice was unlike anything Bernie had ever had the pleasure of experiencing and she growled in response, flicking her stockings against the inside of her thighs, eyes sparkling when the brunette’s hips surged up from hyper-sensitivity.

 

Bernie sat up on her knees, grabbing Serena’s thighs, her legs wide open. _One too many layers_ … and suddenly Serena was writhing, her ankles resting on strong shoulders as Bernie’s fingers _and_ _teeth… fuck I’m going to pass out…_ disposed of the very unnecessary but sexy material covering her now soaking pussy

 

_Christ she can see everything_ ….

 

With two sharp nips to her ankles her legs were spread either side of Bernie and her dress firmly lifted to reveal the dark curls resting at the apex of her thighs

 

“Firstly lieutenant… it’s _Major_ , as you well know- “she shuffled backwards and Serena fought the urge to follow her

 

“-and secondly… the _lesson_ is far from over and therefore- “she paused to pull a tissue from the little box on the coffee table and Serena’s heart almost gave out at the implications

 

“- _results_ will be discussed in due course… Now, enough questions.”

 

Pinning Serena with a dark smirk she lifted two fingers and brushed them up the brunette’s body, from her damp curls, across her abdomen and up between her breasts before resting them on rosy lips. Serena instantly flicked her tongue out, her teeth catching the ends as she closed her eyes ready to suckle the digits into-

 

“No” The fingers were pulled away abruptly along with the harsh rebuke, Serena’s eyes shooting open in shock and outrage. Bernie met her look with stubborn defiance, something she only openly did when in surgery and pushing her buttons… Grabbing her hand in retaliation, Serena pushed it down to where she needed, only for her actions to halt midway to her destination by Bernie’s unstoppable force. Huffing in frustration, Serena could do nothing to stop Bernie twisting her wrist and capturing hers, immobilising it to the floor before making sure to do the same to the other one.

 

Flopping her head back, Serena let out a noise so familiar Bernie shivered from the memory of the first time she had Serena underneath her. _Not quite like this though_ … _ucchmm, none of that, focus. Right. Yes. Serena, naked from the waist down…_

 

Still pinning her hands, Bernie suddenly remembered why she had done that in the first place and got back on track with an even firmer “No. Keep those hands still” Serena whimpered, unused to someone ordering her around so confidently and yet so ridiculously spellbound she would do nothing BUT follow those orders.

 

Seemingly satisfied with the response, Bernie let Serena’s hands loose and adjusted her position…

 

_Christ Bernie… please- Just- harhh… that’s so teasing_

Bernie’s warm breath fluttered over the coarse hairs, watching her outer lips twitch from the sensation... Serena lifted her head and held her breath watching Bernie’s mop of golden hair move softly with every breath from her lips. Lifting her eyes, she held Serena’s gaze as she softly brushed the backs of her fingers over her centre, pushing the curls back a little to expose Serena’s entrance, smirking with uncontrolled adoration as Serena’s whole body jerked in response, her neck arching beautifully.

 

“I always did wonder Lieutenant… whether you would be _au naturale…”_ A loud groan came from Serena then, imagining _her_ _Bernie_ watching her for months, opening her legs when Serena had demanded it, feeling the slick curls of the woman now teasing her own throbbing pussy and wondering whether Serena was in fact in the same state as her…

 

“Ma- Major… God-please!” her fingers froze and out of Serena’s eyesight she smiled, biting her lip and thanking God Serena was as impatient as she had believed she would be because _frankly I just want to taste her already_

 

“Yes lieutenant?” Serena’s flushed face looked down on her and Bernie softened slightly at the desperation. “Remember, confidence”. _Right… nervous disposition my arse._

“Fuck me now” Despite her current position, the command shot straight down to Bernie’s own patiently waiting but equally eager pussy.

 

Responding instantly, Bernie’s eyes lit up as she dived down and grabbed one of Serena’s hands on the way.

 

_All those fucking weeks of torture… Serena Campbell sending a direct order to I Bernie Wolfe to perform the most primal act of human beings on her and send her into a much delayed, much over-needed and sizzling for fucking months orgasm…_

_Well, don’t preach what you can’t practise…_

 

“My rules now lieutenant, and you aren’t going to come until I decide when. Touch yourself” Serena was so focused on objecting to the first part of the sentence, she almost missed the last command. It wasn’t until she felt Bernie’s fingers place hers in between her legs that she knew she hadn’t misheard

 

“Now, open yourself up for me”

 

Her breaths came quicker and she could barely contain her excitement as she felt her outer lips with trembling fingers and parted herself, desperate to feel the warmth of Bernie’s tongue on her at last.

 

_God almighty… have I ever been so wanton? I’ve certainly been sexually confident in the past but Christ I’ve never been so encouraged…_

 

… all thought evaporated with the first feel of Bernie’s mouth kissing her inner lips, the sensation so unlike past experiences, yet so dizzying and comforting she didn’t know whether to sigh or scream

 

Closing her eyes, Bernie placed a longer kiss just under her slightly darker clit and hummed in satisfaction at Serena’s broken moan, taking care to breath in through her nose so she could savour every part of her-

 

*knock knock knock

 

Bernie stayed in her position, breathing in her musky arousal and blowing out onto her clit

 

“Oh b-bloody hell there’s someone at the door”

 

She planted a line of kisses down her centre

 

“They’ll have to wait- very busy-“

 

“-SERENA!!!”

 

They both froze, Bernie looking intently at Serena with an almost predatory look in her eye.

 

“I’ll make him leave”

 

Bernie pounced on her, grasping her wrists roughly as she pinned them to the carpet, pushing her lower body against Serena’s.

 

“He’s not going away”

 

“Let him listen then. Hands up here.” And with that she nipped at Serena’s bottom lip sharply before sliding back down her body, her lips brushing everywhere along the way before settling again between her legs.

 

No hesitation. She slid her hands under her bottom and parted her, taking her all in for a second before starting at the bottom and licking in a firm line. Serena’s back arched in response.

 

“Now, with so much to say at work lieutenant, I’ve always wondered if you’re an equally loud lover” she popped her head up to make eye contact and they shared a filthy smirk

 

“I’d bet any money you’re a screamer”

 

_God Bernie, what if he hears-_

“Shit!-“ Bernie tongued her clit, flicking it lightly, enjoying Serena’s little expletive. She caressed her tongue over every inch of her then, tasting her soaking wetness from her first orgasm, sucking the lips into her own and licking everywhere, driving Serena completely insane. _I want to hear her say my name_

Bringing her hands out from under her she parted her fully and licked a long line from her dripping entrance to her clit and deliberately licked in tiny circles around it, gathering the wetness onto her tongue.

 

“Oh- haggh- Bernie- “she immediately stopped, chuckling as she got her wish. Hearing Serena sob and correct herself she continued

 

“Better” she increased the pace of her tongue but avoided where she knew Serena would be throbbing. _Her entrance, I want to know how tight she is_. Taking her tongue away she wrapped her arm over Serena’s lower abdomen effectively pinning her before slowly inserting two fingers… she groaned at the pure molten heat and soaking wet walls as they slid in effortlessly, Serena’s loud groan triggering one of her own over her throbbing clit. Holding them still inside whilst kissing her clit softly, she grinned when she felt her walls clamp down on her, squeezing them deliciously as she slid them out slowly and thrust hard back in

 

“Major… Oh God I- “Bernie repeated this action a few times before adding her tongue again, sucking her clit softly into her mouth, increasing the pace of her fingers. Serena was squirming, moans and groans and whimpers escaping. She clawed at the carpet, desperately having to remind herself she couldn’t touch her, couldn’t tangle her fingers into her hair, _couldn’t bloody breathe properly…_

 

Pulling her fingers out with a loud protest from Serena, Bernie opened her mouth and placed it on her whole pussy, massaging her tongue in long licks up and down, around and around, in and out, over and over until Serena’s thighs were trembling, her stockings rubbing against her cheeks.

 

“Christ! M-Major! I… just… yes! Y-Yes! YES! YES!” Bernie moved faster, dipping her head back and forward, tongue sliding in and out, across and down, her lips constantly moving in a seemingly endless French kiss.

 

“So- so good… harder… more… oh!” Her pants became harsher and harsher, her legs trapped Bernie’s head in place, her knuckles turning white from the strain of not touching… then almost as if reading her thoughts, her hand was sought out and placed on blonde curls. Her fingers gripped madly and she thrusted with abandon against Bernie’s fast mouth, the blonde steadily increasing the pace and pressure as she heard Serena’s babbling. Feeling a searing heat spread through her loins and her thighs start to shake, Serena knew she was seconds away… and so did Bernie apparently as she gripped Serena’s hips with such force she could no longer squirm-

 

_Christ I love it when she does that_

-and for a heart-stopping second simply stopped moving, resisting Serena’s nudges to _keep bloody going or I really will fucking scream._

 

“Wha- arrngh- M-Major- “Bernie hummed. Serena squirmed again. Then whimpered. Then growled… and suddenly Bernie’s tongue was moving faster than it was before, her head moving between her legs and Serena looked down and wondered _… how many women did it take before she had perfected that technique?_ She came in a second, both women holding onto the other for dear life. Lips kept moving over swollen flesh and other lips screamed with wanton abandon, Bernie’s name falling effortlessly and without question

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Bernie's outfit is inspired by a tumblr pic of Bernie which I now cannot ind anywhere to save my life. Tried to hunt it down for the sake of inspiration for this chapter but it was months and months back... so if you do happen to come across a pic of BMAM in navy uniform with gold buttons (think she was standing outside somewhere?) please let me know as I'd love to look at it from time to time.. urchm.


	10. Oh so strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay! I pick this up as and when I can but I know it's been a while
> 
> Picks up right where the last one left off... oh and please note the additional tag ;)
> 
> NSFW - Happy Reading :)

It took Serena several minutes to come back to herself, firstly taking in the image of Bernie knelt above her, fondly smiling at the mess of blonde curls very accurately resembling a bird’s nest whilst her jacket had somehow been unceremoniously removed. _Bugger I wanted to do that myself… still, she always has looked stunning in white…_

 

As her breath started to even out and the room became clearer, she took in every inch of her Big Macho Army Medic and couldn’t take another second of delayed contact. Reaching up she tugged on the opening of Bernie’s shirt, smiling softly at the tender embrace Bernie gave to her. Lips met softly as they kissed languidly, Serena’s arms gently winding around to settle on the dip in Bernie’s back, hands linking to keep her firmly rooted in her arms. Bernie’s performed a similar action, cupping the side of her face and the curve of her stomach, fingers caressing in little movements. They stayed like this for some time, small pecks and chuckles creating a happy bubble of warmth. Breaking away softly, her hair falling to touch the sides of Serena’s face, Bernie brought her fingers around to Serena’s lips once more, eyes twinkling with unsuppressed laughter as she recalled her earlier instructions and instead bit her own lip, Bernie’s eyes darkening at the mutually unspoken agreement

 

_This is far from over…_

 

“Well lieutenant… your stamina leaves a lot to be desired. Time for your second lesson I think-“

 

Before she could react, a loud crash followed by a howl of pain suddenly reached their ears, both turning to look outside with curiosity.

 

“Surely not…” Serena made to sit up, only to be pushed back down again. “What are-“

 

“Stay here. I don’t want you going out there” she was up and off in a second, opening the front door and shutting it behind her. Serena strained to hear what was going on, deciding after a few moments to see for herself she was caught off guard when the door burst open and Bernie walked in, both women freezing when they saw each other.

 

Bernie’s eyes flared in anger “What did I say?”

 

“Well I-“

 

“I gave you an order lieutenant. This lesson can’t come quickly enough. Upstairs. Now!”

 

Serena all but ran, her hand clinging to the banister to keep her trembling legs from giving way beneath her. Entering the bedroom, she turned slowly, and was unceremoniously pushed onto the bed.

 

“Right lieutenant, as you seem to have some difficulty… betraying instructions… you can practice. Legs open”

 

Her legs immediately obeyed, offering Bernie a birds-eye view of her still slick arousal. _Ready and waiting for me…_

 

“Good. Where can I find your vibrator?” Serena froze in shocked disbelief, her groin flaming at the quirked eyebrow on Bernie’s face. _Christ the amount of times she’s innocently shot that in my direction at work, flirtily disagreeing with a patient’s diagnosis… now she’s talking about a penis-shaped sex toy…_

 

“Lieutenant I am not a patient woman. Your vibrator is…?” with a quick jolt of her head Bernie had an indication of said sex-object and rummaged through her bed-side table. Serena’s contraption, it turned out, was a substantially sized, blue silicone, 6 inch penis with smooth edges and a variety of buttons on the side. Suitably impressed by Serena’s filthy bedroom antics, Bernie made a show of enticing her, suddenly keen to get out of her current uniform and into another more suitable outfit for fucking AAU hot shots six ways from Sunday…

 

“Well lieutenant…” she flicked the vibrator on, making sure the setting was low. Standing at the foot of the bed she ran the tip up the arch of Serena’s heel, watching her ankle move with the squirm of her hips.

 

“I am encouraged by your choice of companion. Time to see what it can do.” Groaning loudly, Serena almost ripped the object from Bernie’s hand when it was offered to her. She didn’t hesitate and placed it straight on her clit, starting to thoroughly enjoy giving her Major a show of her skills. She had this down to a fine art and wanted to impress in all things orgasmic…

 

“Good girl…” A whimper escaped and she twitched, the vibrator hitting her clit with some force. She was no longer considering how loud she was being

 

Bernie swallowed, the scent of Serena intoxicating her. She had never experienced such an aphrodisiac… saliva gathered in her mouth, her hands working in tandem with her thoughts as she rested them on Serena’s knees, pushing them further apart to see the wetness leaking from her soaking pussy. Distinctly remembering the unique flavour of Serena’s arousal, she was seconds away from dropping to her knees and eating her out until there was nothing left… She physically pushed herself away and reverted back to her plan of action

 

“Lieutenant… uchhmm- eyes over here” it took a few seconds but then their eyes were connected and _oh, just look at you_ …

 

“I am going to change into something more… appropriate. You are going to carry on until I get back. Without coming. Is that understood lieutenant?”

 

Serena nudged the vibrator to the side of her pussy to concentrate on Bernie’s words

 

“Yes- uchm- major” with a nod, Bernie was gone. The bathroom door closed behind her and Serena was left to continue. Willing herself to sink into the dull pleasure of the soft vibrations she brought her eyes to the ceiling and tried to detach herself, determined not to let herself orgasm at the fear of losing out when her major returned. _God the way she had looked into my eyes as she pushed off… she wanted another taste, seemed like she was gagging for it…_ “Oh!” _Okay not helping… nope… eyes on ceiling… distraction… a stain. Perfect… mmm… must get that sorted. Oh Bernie hurry up, I’m so goddam wet… Bernie… wet… no… no…_

She heard a click of the door and sighed in relief, her eyes trying to seek out her lithe figure only to be met with an empty room.

 

“Turn the vibrator off lieutenant” Serena threw it to one side, her eyes fixed on the bathroom door, trembling with anticipation. Nothing could have prepared her. As the door swung open, Major Bernie Wolfe in full khaki uniform met her eyes. Khaki camouflage trousers hung at her waist with a fitted green t-shirt tucked in, Serena’s eyes greedily sweeping over her now visible collar bones and toned arms, desperate to reach out and… _HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK!_ Serena stopped breathing altogether for a who-the-hell-knows-or-fucking-cares amount of time, her eyes now forever transfixed on the protruding phallus firmly attached to the front of those sexy trousers. Feeling a slender hand rest on top of her knee, she remembered to breathe again, heaving air into her lungs with each lick of her lips. _Ram me Bernie, God just fucking destroy me with that thing…_

 

“Lieutenant my eyes are up here. Up. Good. Now it has occurred to me that your recent… _nervous disposition_ … along with your understanding of the importance of hospital policies, can be resolved very _swiftly_ and _efficiently_ with one quick lesson” Serena might have had half a mind to actually respond to the obvious double entendres if she wasn’t suddenly so fixated on Bernie’s incredibly well-endowed-

 

“Lieutenant Campbell! Enough is enough. Now spread your legs if you do not object to the next lesson” Serena knew that look and the words were clear. _Yes or no?_

 

Serena’s legs shot open, her hands resting against the sheets patiently, waiting eagerly for Bernie’s body to meet her own… only for Bernie to smirk and tug her ankles, dragging her body to the end of the bed. In one swift move she was lifted up and pinned firmly to the nearest wall, her legs wrapping around khaki trousers as her hands grasped toned shoulders.

 

“Oh God I…” Serena was rapidly losing function of her limbs, her thighs trembling from the erotic sensation of Bernie’s hands having lifted her _so fucking easily_ and now keeping her firmly positioned in exactly the way she wanted, her thumb brushing the damp hairs in between her thighs. Her hands shook on strong shoulders and her chest heaved as she struggled to compute just how the hell she was going to stay strong enough not to orgasm in precisely 30 seconds time.

 

Bernie closed her eyes against the sensation of Serena fucking squirming against her. _Bloody hell Wolfe, whose idea was this_. She was so goddam desperate to fuck Serena this way and that way she had lost her position several times now, torn between giving Serena the Major she knew she wanted, and tearing their clothes off to make soft, naked love to her into the early hours. _Why can’t I do both?_ In a soft moment of intimacy, Bernie’s head came to rest on her chest and for a few seconds, they simply breathed, Serena’s senses bringing her back into herself as she smelled the familiar tangy shampoo she had so often caught during those tantalising weeks of torture. As Serena’s heartbeat steadied, Bernie planted a soft kiss to the little dip in her cleavage before hoisting her back up and into position once more.

 

Serena gasped in anticipation, her body now completely at the mercy of Bernie. Their eyes met and that was it. _The Major was back_.

 

“Lieutenant Campbell, have you always been dismissive of Lieutenant Fletcher’s concerns?”

 

“Dismissive? _You_ know-“

 

“I beg your pardon? _I know?!_ ” Her eyes flared, one hand disappearing underneath Serena’s arse. _Oh god oh god…_ she brought her smirk to her jaw and licked from the crook of Serena’s neck to the shell of her ear, the tone of her voice making Serena twitch in anticipation

 

“Are you presuming to tell a superior officer what they should and shouldn’t know?”

 

“No I-“ her response was cut off by the nudge of a hard tip at her entrance, her lips just starting to wrap around it

 

“I think your earlier dalliance with your vibrator has made you _cocky_ -“ she thrusted a little on emphasising that word. “-lieutenant. That needs rectifying… and in case you hadn’t noticed…” suddenly Serena was slightly above her and their eyes were locked

 

“I’m bigger” she pushed her hips up and felt Serena start to take it, watching her eyes roll into the back of her head as the 7 inches of thick, ribbed cock disappeared inside her. Serena’s head thrashed from one side to the other, her mouth open in a continual moan as it slid gloriously inside her. Letting out a long groan when it was fully inside her, she trembled from the erotic sensation of having Bernie buried so deep within her. _It made her want her fingers all the more_.

 

Panting harshly, she quickly brought her forehead to Bernie’s and adjusted to the sheer size of the penis inside her before Bernie pushed a hand up and pinned her back to the wall

 

“In regards to hospital protocol…” she grasped her hips firmly and slid out, not quite going all the way before thrusting back in

 

“Ahhh!” _Bernie... Jesus… Bernie… I-_

 

“I expect better from you lieutenant” she repeated the motion, Serena’s ankles now locking around her backside. She created a steady rhythm of slow withdrawal and harder thrust, slowly increasing the pace

 

“So the report… I will expect it in 5 days… Am I clear?” Bernie focused on the motion of her hips and the words she was speaking, trying not to be overwhelmed by the moans and whimpers coming from Serena, or the way her pussy seemed to be made for her penis, swallowing every inch with desperation. She growled as her nails dug into her shoulders, the passion starting to take over.

 

“Y-yes… Major” hearing the high pitched, broken response, Bernie thrusted harder, making herself become completely immersed in her role. _This is the hottest thing I’ve ever done in my life_ … “Or it won’t just be my cock that gives you a thorough seeing to”

 

“God Bernie!” she instantly stopped thrusting and held Serena’s hips, trying to stop the incessant wiggling and squirming

 

“Excuse me?” She grabbed a second to take her in, and regretted it instantly. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat, her hair starting to come apart at the edges, her cheeks were flushed red and her nipples looked so hard she was sure they must be hurting from a need to be touched. Her pussy leaked with arousal.

 

“Oh Jesus I-“ _Fuck this_ … Serena crashed their mouths together, tongues tangling in a power-play as Bernie still _refused to fucking thrust…_ Bernie met her instantly, hands tangling in hair as the need to fuck became less and less important and the need to kiss remained more so.

 

Bernie spoke through the kisses, physically unable to keep complete control over Major Wolfe any longer.

 

“No- mff- that… was… incorrect… too”

 

“Be- shit i- please!” Bernie broke the kiss and winked at her

 

“Try again”

 

“Major” she leaned in for another. Bernie met her eagerly

 

“mmm… Madr wha?”

 

“Mader Woff” Bernie couldn’t take it anymore… she just wanted to love her. Ditching the major altogether she slowly eased out of her, their mouths still firmly attached and carried her back to the bed, laying her down and shedding her own clothes quickly, the cock pushed to one side of the bed. Serena started on hers, getting stuck on the zip she felt Bernie sit on the bed behind her, trailing kisses and nips up her neck as she peeled the dress away from her body. Underwear was quickly shoved to the floor and flung to the corner of the room as they finally came together, skin on skin, hands roaming and exploring every inch of already sensitised skin, mouths following random patterns, experimentally sucking and licking, eliciting different reactions, all positive and desperate.

 

“You’re so beautiful… I want to kiss every inch of you”

 

“God Bernie… I’ve never… felt…” she let out a little giggle, happiness welling up inside her as she realised this was what life would be like now. Their life, together. Her giggles increased at the feeling of Bernie’s teeth nibbling on her hip bone, that quickly turning to gasps with kisses and licks across her abdomen.

 

“They’re not very attractive I know”

 

“Hush woman… I’m enjoying this.” She laughed at Bernie’s soft smile, her eyes crinkling in fondness as Bernie’s kisses moved back up towards her. Bernie came to loom over her, her hands flat against the hundred pillows on the king sized bed, her body slowly meeting Serena’s in subtle brushes of their nipples and even lower. Serena’s hands tangled… _I mean how could they not…_ in that gloriously unkempt birds nest, feeling the strands of golden curls between her fingers. After several minutes of languid kissing, both were a little breathless, and more than a little wet. Something Bernie decided to rectify

 

“I mean it Serena. You are beautiful, and there are so many things I want to do to you, but right now, I started something and I think it needs finishing… unless… urm… you’d rather not-“ the once confident and bold-as-brass Major was no more, leaving the ever more endearing and awkward Bernie Wolfe. Her Bernie. And god did she want her. It hadn’t occurred to her before but she quite possibly wanted _her_ Bernie to _absolutely destroy her six ways from Sunday_ more than any other Bernie. So she kissed her to cut her off and reached out for the cock, taking it into her hand for the first time and wondering _how the bloody hell did that get inside of me?_

 

She must have it written all over face because then Bernie was snorting, smirking _that_ smirk that got her every time she looked at her and she kissed her again, pushing her tongue into her mouth and opening her legs widely in as subtle an invitation as Serena Campbell could manage.

 

Shifting herself eagerly, Bernie had the difficult task of securing said strap-on without so much as an inch of space, her mouth otherwise preoccupied with the acrobatics of Serena’s tongue. It wasn’t elegant, and for a few seconds Bernie wondered if this was the right thing to do, having never once imagined they would be using a strap-on cock for their first time being intimate, but one look at Serena had put that thought to rest. Looking up at her with such unbridled lust Bernie thought she might combust, and with such care she wanted to cry, Bernie knew this right here was theirs, their bed to do with what they will.

 

Shifting herself a little she brought the dildo to Serena’s entrance and nudged, the tip sliding in easily she was so wet. The moment seemed to stop altogether as she brought her body down, now perfectly aligned to every one of Serena’s curves. Hearing her gasp she caught her eye and grinned, thrusting again, the whole length sliding in until she was buried in her completely.

 

“Oh Bernie it feels…”

 

She pecked along Serena’s neck, licking a long line up towards her earlobe

 

“Mmm… that’s better” she started up the same pace as before, slow withdrawal with a harder thrust in, Serena’s moans loud in her ear as their cheeks brushed with the movement. In and out, in and out, Serena took the whole length easily now and Bernie thrust harder, her forearms tensing around Serena’s body. Serena’s head thrashed from side to side with every thrust, her body meeting hers again and again as she gripped Bernie’s back and shoulders desperately. Moaning herself, Bernie felt herself rapidly losing control, the image of Serena writhing below her and feeling such pleasure from _her_ thrusts was enough to make her soaking wet, add to that the base of the dildo now slamming into her clit and her orgasm was fast approaching. _Christ, I haven’t this early before_ …

 

“Serena… shit I-“ grabbing the pillow with her left she brought her right up and tangled their fingers on the pillow. She screamed a little when Serena lifted her legs even higher, crossing her ankles on her lower back.

 

“Bernie- fuck! I’m- Bernie!” Serena’s high pitched moans of her name were the final straw and with two more thrusts they stuttered, Bernie shuddering with a low groan grinning as she heard just how loud Serena was when she orgasmed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Oh god I love you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sincerest apologies for the lack of updates my fellow #Berena's.
> 
> I've come to the realisation that I am much better suited to one-shots than muli-chapter works but I never ever leave a work unfinished... so this is the final chapter. I wanted to wrap it up quickly so I can move on to write other things but I have kept it just as dirty, just a little less detail. I hope it's a satisfying ending for you all. 
> 
> As always, comments make my week :)

“Oh God I love you”

 

Bernie laughed a little, pecked Serena’s lips once, twice, before the words bubbled up out of her chest in a wonderful affirmation of pure contentment.

 

“I love you too fraulein”

 

Their foreheads came together, panting breaths intermingling in the heated space between their bodies, both sensitive to the slight nudge Bernie made inside Serena with the movement. Aware of the possible discomfort, Bernie eased out, her eyebrows raising in surprise at the small groan of pleasure from Serena. Chucking it hastily to the floor, Bernie’s mouth instantly attached to a nipple, sucking and flicking the tip with her tongue making Serena squirm and her fingers tangle in her hair.

 

“Oh! Not done are we?” She may be feigning sexual surprise but Bernie knew better, from the slant of her hips to the twitches of her eager fingers she could read her unsated arousal.

 

“Not… by … a bloody… mile”

 

Serena tried to focus on not spontaneously combusting as Bernie’s lips explored the smooth terrain of her left breast and punctuated kisses across her chest to the other, paying it just as much attention. Smoothing her hands over smooth shoulders, Serena was brought close to the edge again simply from the realisation that they were both finally here. Naked. In love. Covered in sweat. Gloriously smooth. _Warm…_

 

With Serena in an acceptable state of _who-knows-what-the-fuck-day-it-is_ , she languidly slid in between smooth thighs, Serena’s fresh wetness resting on her torso, her lips now focused on peppering nips and kisses to the faded stretch marks. Bernie’s arousal heightened at the thought of a pregnant Serena, all curves and a full arse, tutting here, there, and everywhere at the complaints made of her body by the wonder of a life growing inside of her.

 

“B- Bernie?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Don’t stay there too long will you” their eyes met and Bernie’s kisses became lighter, content for today to softly explore. She would return to them another day. Keen to feel Serena _keen_ she slipped a hand under and sought out soaking flesh, Serena’s lips already sucking her in until she was fully embedded. _Christ Bernie, I’m not sure I can again…_

 

“Try for me my love, just once” unaware she had said it aloud, Serena gasped at the response, nodding emphatically as Bernie eased out, seeing the wetness coat the length of her finger before plunging back in, taking care to keep her finger lifted a little to provide extra friction to her labia.

 

“Oh lord you’re good at thrusting”

 

Bernie chuckled in response, sweeping her empty fingers over an erect nipple, tugging slightly as she thrust. Hearing Serena’s groans and pants, Bernie continued, setting a languid pace her mouth could easily work with. Bringing her head down, she curled her fingers against Serena’s g-spot growling in concentration at the feeling of nails scraping the tops of her back and shoulders. Seeing the small movement of her hand inside Serena, Bernie began sucking and kissing the same spot, her other movements unhalted as she moved in a steady rhythm.

 

Serena was, quite frankly, _squirming_. Having Bernie’s head so damn close to her centre was driving her wild. Trying to bring her thoughts into focus she lifted her head to watch a tongue sweep over the same spot as the thrusting and gushed with fresh wetness. Moaning in delight, Bernie picked up the pace a fraction, her delights at Serena’s response coming out in soft pants.

 

“You know… don’t you… what you do to me” Serena tried to keep her eyes focused on Bernie as she spoke, the vibrations moving so subtly against her g spot it was exquisite torture.

 

Bernie moved her hand over to the other breast and added a second finger to her thrusts. _I’m burning, christ I’m…._

 

“I’ve never wanted… to kiss a g spot before....” the length of her tongue rolled over the skin of Serena’s lower abdomen as she curled the spot inside. Serena had started to scream.

 

“But God if I could… I would curl my tongue inside… and brush over it… suck it…”

 

Serena soared. Gripping Bernie’s locks in her hands she felt a sudden gush of wetness and the longest fluttering orgasm she’d ever experienced. Tingles spread throughout her body, her skin flushed from head to toe as she trembled with tiny movements.

 

“B- B-“ having given Serena the most subtle orgasm of her life, Bernie’s own g spot flamed with Serena’s broken attempts at screaming her name and with 3 direct strokes of her knuckle her clit jumped to life, jolting her onto Serena and mixing their wetness onto her hand. Heaving her breaths into Serena’s torso, she felt herself tugged up and collapsed into Serena’s side, legs tangled, fingers entwined and breaths exhaling the intense sexual release they had both experienced.

 

Placing gentle kisses on pulses and hair their eyes began to droop, an exposed hand drying, wrapped around a curvy waist.

 

 

 

 


End file.
